Stand-up paddle boards are known in the art. Presently, paddle boards are constructed by molding individual foam cores by hand, followed by applying a skin to the core, which prevents water intrusion and provides a smooth finish to the paddle board. Molding a board by hand involves shaping the arc of the sides of the board, planning the bottom of the board, and shaping any desired features into the top of the board. This process has several drawbacks. First, foam core paddle boards are prone to break under substantial torsion forces. Second, because they are made on an individual basis, no two are alike. Third, they tend to be expensive because they are made individually. And finally, the use of solid foam cores results in relatively heavy boards, which is also a disadvantage for smaller users with less strength.
Stand-up paddle boards have been developed to address the problem of breakage. For instance, Conner Jr. (U.S. Pat. App. No. 2011/0045720) discloses an aquatic gliding board having a honeycomb material for the core. The honeycomb material is oriented such that the longitudinal axes of the hexagonal cells are generally perpendicular to the deck portion of the skin. Chen (U.S. Pat. App. No. 2011/0023762) discloses a structure for a stand-up paddle board including a hardened layer between two low density layers. Metrot (U.S. Pat. App. No. 2008/0280096) discloses a paddle board having an outer envelope surrounding a foam core, in which the outer envelope defines a hollow inner space having spacers for stability.
While these boards to some extent may provide some additional stability, they fail to solve the problem of creating a strong resilient paddle board which may be quickly and inexpensively manufactured. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a light-weight stand-up paddle board designed with enhanced structural stability, and which may be manufactured in large quantities using standardized parts which are easily put together.